


Intimate Exchanges

by SinsoftheFleshy



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Dick Touching, First Time, M/M, all fluff, soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinsoftheFleshy/pseuds/SinsoftheFleshy
Summary: Coby awakens one night to find Tanner partaking in some explicit activities. Oh, what is a snake to do?
Relationships: Coby/Tanner (Mao Mao)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Intimate Exchanges

It was a clear and blissfully silent night, with the stars twinkling overhead and a breeze that chased away the last of the late summer humidity. Of course, it was this same breeze that startled Coby awake. A lack of a familiar warmth was always more apparent when you couldn’t retain body heat very well. The cobra shivered slightly, wondering where his partner had run off to. He had an idea, of course. The two had been traveling and living together for so long that Coby had a good grasp on his usual habits. So, with a practiced sneakiness, he carefully slithered forward and peeked over their temporary nest of leaves.  
He could see Tanner sitting a bit further back in the cave they had found and set up camp in. The orangutan was far enough away to keep from waking Coby, but still close enough to be seen with relative ease. Judging by the way he was pumping his arm back and forth and his shallow breathing, it was obvious what was happening. A soft whine, one of the few noises the ape made, only further confirmed Coby's suspicions. He continued to watch his partner, face starting to heat up a bit. This wasn't the first time he had caught Tanner "taking care" of himself. They had been practically glued to each other’s sides since they met, and they became even closer after the discovery of 'orangusnake' all those months ago. It was inevitable that this would happen, and it did. Multiple times.   
Normally, Coby would just try his best to go back to sleep. Usually being unable to until Tanner returned to warm him up again. However, he found that he just couldn't look away from his partner. This was something new for him. He wasn’t all that interested in things of this nature. It all seemed like such a waste of time that he would rather spend plotting, scheming, and just causing chaos and mayhem. But he had never had the opportunity to do this with anyone else, just silently witnessing someone’s private time without their full knowledge. Coby shifted; a bit uncomfortable by the slow buildup of arousal that he was unaccustomed to. But it didn’t feel too terrible. This was Tanner after all. His sweet, attractive, and caring partner that had one hell of a wicked streak and an amazing body he could stare at for hours. Because it was him, these emotions and the way Coby’s body was reacting to the situation felt natural. Maybe…this sort of thing wouldn’t be so bad to try out? To progress their relationship past the occasional kiss and cuddle routine? The thought flustered Coby like nothing had before.  
A soft sigh interrupted the cobra’s thoughts as Tanner sped his movements up a bit. He started to buck up into his hand, letting out a desperate and frustrated whine. Coby suddenly found himself slithering forward, not giving himself a chance to dwell on his reservations. The rustling of leaves and sound of his scales scraping against the cave floor broke the silence, but Tanner didn't stop what he was doing. Coby pressed onwards, letting himself be driven by what his body wanted in that moment. He reached Tanner and carefully rested his upper body on his thigh. He peeked down, watching a large hand beat at an equally huge...member. He looked up to see his partner staring down at him with a half-lidded and needy expression. It was a good look for him, and Coby suddenly found himself freezing into place. What did he do now? This was entirely new territory, and he came over here without a plan in mind. He felt his face start to flush with humiliation at he realized how obvious his lack of experience was. Tanner seemed to notice his predicament as he quickly leaned down and stole a kiss. Oh, that Coby knew! They had shared kisses many times before! Craving the familiar, Coby chased after Tanner to capture his lips again.  
He could feel Tanner's arousal flow through him when they made contact, making his spine tingle with excitement. This odd connection had been going on between them for a while, it started not long after they met. It was so strange at first, to feel the emotions and intent of the other. It was intimate and personal on a level that neither had dealt with before. Yet they understood each other so well now and what they both wanted was blatantly obvious.  
With hesitation still clinging to his brain, Coby slowly moved his tail further into Tanner's lap. The orangutan let go of himself, waiting as patiently as he could for Coby to make the next move. The snake reached forward and carefully poked at the part of Tanner’s body he was unacquainted with. It felt solid and hefty, but the flesh had a lot of give to it. The task of admiring a different species’s genitals was suddenly derailed as Coby gently wrapped the tip of his tail around Tanner's dick and felt how hot it was. He instinctively curled more of himself around his partner and squeezed, driven to feel more of that delightful heat. He heard a sharp intake of breath hissing through clenched teeth and looked at Tanner. His face was scrunched up a bit from the pressure on a very sensitive area. Coby suddenly stammered out a quick apology, but before he could lighten his grip, he felt Tanner's hand holding his tail in place. He shook his head, silently letting him know that it was fine. Coby, now put at ease, lightened up on the pressure. Before Tanner could look too disappointed, he tightened his tail again relishing in the sudden gasp that managed to escape his silent orangutan.  
He pumped slowly at first, trying to mimic Tanner’s movements from earlier. This was easier said then done, considering that fact that Coby just had his tail to work with. But he eventually found a good rhythm, quickening his pace as he grew accustomed to the motions. He watched Tanner’s face intently, finding the way it shifted and the almost silent interruptions and changes in his breathing to be enticing. He had never seen him look this way, so submissive and willing. That cute, pleasured face was all because of him. Coby leaned forward and kissed his Tanner again, wanting to feel that connection between them strengthen. The rush of new sensations and feelings was an intense but welcome addition for them. knowing just how into this his partner was, how long he had been waiting and how happy he was that it was happening, made Coby double his efforts. The stimulation of his scales rubbing quickly against skin and of Tanner’s tongue pressing against his was proving to be too much. Coby felt a particular batch of scales shifting and stretching to accommodate his dicks as they eagerly started to poke out. The heads were dragged along Tanner’s cock with the rest of his tail, the forced friction against his most sensitive parts making Coby choke back a moan.   
This was incredible! Coby had no idea why he never tried it before, the pressure on his dicks as they continued to grow was satisfying and addicting as it made his mind fog up with pleasure. But one glance up and he knew why. It was Because of him. He knew he wouldn’t feel as good with anyone other than his Tanner. Said orangutan noticed Coby’s intense staring and gave him a sweet smile that made the other’s heart skip a beat. With a single hand he slowly spelled something that Coby wouldn’t have a problem translating in his current state. ‘I love you’.  
Oh, holy shit!   
The cobra made a frankly embarrassing sound as he found himself sprinting towards the finish line much quicker than he anticipated. He came a little too quickly and his muscles quickly tensed, putting tanner’s dripping member in a vice grip. With a pained gasp, the larger of the two followed suit, his cum splattering on the ground. Coby managed to stutter out something apologetic, forcing himself to let go of his partner before he did irreversible damage. Tanner shuddered as the sudden loss of pressure allowed a little more cum to escape. They both sat there for a few minutes, trying to catch their breath and feeling any stress from the day leave their bodies. Coby was exhausted from the efforts and could feel the cold from the cave floor seeping into the parts of him that were making contact. He knew he had to move somewhere warmer, but frankly his whole body felt limp and too relaxed to move. He felt his partner grabbing at him, gathering all of him into his arms and slowly standing. Tanner shuffled his way back to their leaf bed, laying down and holding Coby close to him. He was already drifting off to sleep when he heard his partner sleepily mumble “love you too.”


End file.
